Daughter of the Seas
by EastSea-Monster
Summary: 'What if' is the most used question in the face of the earth. So, now I'm gonna ask you… what if I tell you that Percy has a twin sister? What do you think are the changes that will happen to the story of these people's lives? A/N: T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of the Seas**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi~! It's my first story! I'm sooo nervous for everyone's reaction...**

**Anyways, this is set after TLO. Also, in this story Nico is the same age as Percy so... yeah. That's about it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Ciao!**

**Mhae~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The New Kid in Town, er, Camp<strong>

Camp Half-Blood was preparing for the usual game of Capture the Flag. Hunters were paired off with Hermes Cabin, much to Thalia's displeasure. The Athena cabin was paired with the Poseidon Cabin which wasn't to the goddess' children's liking… well, except for one particular daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom of course.

Annabeth Chase just liked the idea of being able to be paired up with Percy Jackson's cabin for obvious reasons, though not obvious to her and Percy.

Anyways, let's get back to the Capture the Flag thing. As they were gathering to where they were usually reminded by Chiron, the activities director, of the rules the only to find a note, which was by the way kinda sorta odd of Chiron, the note said:

_Mr. D will be the one looking over this game for now… I will be back. Soon. - Chiron_

The heroes just stared at the note not knowing what to do because neither was the camp director there.

When they were just about to decide to start the game without bothering Mr. D, a shot was heard which usually signaled the start of the game. They turned to look where the sound came from and saw Mr. D sitting on a chair flying a few feet from the ground.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I already signaled the game! Now go-" he was about to scold them some more when a lightning struck him and the chair fell down with a crash.

Then Connor Stoll had the courage to ask, "Are you okay, Mr. D?", his twin, Travis, beside him trying hard not to burst out laughing. They wouldn't want to cross him this time because if they do, he'll probably cancel the whole game.

Dionysus stood up then glared at him. "I am very much fine! Now go and do what you all have to do." He then walked away grumbling things in Ancient Greek that wouldn't be appropriate to repeat with our young audiences around.

They all looked at each other and shrugged then Percy and Thalia shook hands to "wish each other good luck" as Chiron used to say. The Stoll brothers then shouted, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

The fight, er, game then started.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Thirty minutes and a few injuries and punches later Chiron's conch can suddenly be heard throughout the camp making the campers stop in their tracks.

A few seconds after nothing happened they went back to what they were doing. Then again the conch sounded and Chiron's voice can be heard calling for them…

**Chiron's POV**

"HEROES!" I called all of them over then waited knowing they would come to my call. I sneaked a glance at the girl and her mom beside me then sighed.

_Why'd I let her do what she wants I don't know… but boy, does she have a glare that can rival Aphorodite's, which is saying something. _With that thought I, again, sighed and shook my head. I straightened myself hearing the kids come closer whispering amongst themselves, wondering what was so important that I had to cancel the game.

"Heroes, I have some-" I started to say but was cut off by Percy.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I sighed again. Then started to talk when I was cut off this time by the boy's mother.

"Percy, Chiron will explain and I'll help if needed. Now, say sorry. It's rude to cut off someone while they're talking." She reprimanded.

Percy was about to follow her instructions but this time I cut him off, "No need, Percy. It's alright. I understand that it might be quite a shock to you and the rest of the camp why a mortal, much less a camper's mother, is here." I said the 'mortal part' looking at Sally Jackson with an apologetic look to which she nodded with understanding.

"I'm afraid that would be my fault." The girl next to me spoke. To which I was very shocked because she was a person of few words.

She then continued to explain, "I was a little worried about her. Seeing as she would be left alone outside of um… camp borders. After all she did go through so much trouble fetching me at the airport and then driving all the way here. Right, Chiron?"

"Ah… Yes. That's it."

"That's the only reason you're here mom?" Percy asked Sally. The girl raised her eyebrows then started to talk again.

_My, she's getting talkative… _I thought.

"Why? Don't you miss you're mother, kiddo? Too bad that was also one of the reasons I let her in the borders…"

"Uh… No. It's just that I thought there was something more important…" He explained looking at the girl as if he was trying to remember something about her but cannot.

I can't blame the kid it's been almost two decades since he saw his twin sister…


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of the Seas**

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey~! Chap. 2 is here...<strong>

**Oh- a little shout out to 30SecondsToMe: Thanks for reviewing you're the first to do so... :) Also, if both our OC have the same names that's totally ****coincidental. The name Andromeda came to me when I re-watched POJ Movie and Clash of the Titans. I hope there is no need for further explanations. :D**

**Ciao!**

**~Mhae**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Sister? TWIN SISTER?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"Uh… No. It's just that I thought there was something more important…" Percy replied to the girl's accusation.

I looked her up and down. She was beautiful… She had black, slightly wavy hair and really dark brown, almost black, eyes with flecks of sea green. She was slightly taller than me, though if she was to be standing next to Percy or Nico or Malcolm she would look pretty small.

_Wait a minute. Dark brown with flecks of sea green? Which god/goddess had children with those eyes?_

Then Chiron cleared his throat, breaking the girl out of her stupor making her look at him towering over her then he spoke.

"Anyways, Andy?" He addressed the girl. "Would you care to introduce yourse-"

"All of you! Close your eyes, quick!" The girl, Andy, commanded suddenly cutting off what Chiron was about to say.

We all complied, though I don't know why. There was just something about her tone that told us to do so or else… and that's coming from me who, as the others say, don't take any orders from anyone but myself.

Suddenly, just a few seconds after all of us closed our eyes, bright light flashed behind Chiron, Andy and Sally. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. 11 flashes in total. I had a wild guess what, or rather who, they were but I really wished I wasn't right this time.

Even with just one god or goddess in the camp there was already a foreseen problem that's gonna brew up. What do you think would all 12 major gods and goddesses bring along with them?

"ANDROMEDA JACKSON!" I heard Zeus thunder, though not literally, thank the gods for that.

We all opened our eyes to see Zeus, Poseidon, my mother, Hera, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Ares, Demeter and Dionysus, who was rushing from his quarters after probably seeing the flashes.

They were all furious. Well, except Aphrodite, who was looking at her newly manicured nails, Hermes, he actually looked amused rather than share his father's anger, Apollo, he was looking at his reflection in a mirror smiling at it, Demeter was babbling on and on to Aphrodite about how she needed to eat cereals and Dionysus, he looked rather confused as to why all of them would be here.

Then, Andy sighed. Then turned to face the gods, kneeled in front of all of them then asked, "What is the matter, Uncle?" the question directed to Zeus.

Poseidon answered for him. "What is the matter? WHAT IS THE MATTER? HOW—" He was so angry that the waves of the sea nearby roared loudly.

Poseidon breathed in then spoke dangerously calm, "Andromeda, how about asking YOURSELF what the matter is with YOU?"

Andy stood up; she looked at the gods and goddesses that were glaring at her then bent her head a little to the side and said, "But, I really don't know what you're all so mad abou-"

"ANDROMEDA…" This time Hera was the one to speak. Her tone sounded as if she was warning Andy to stop acting as if she was innocent or they're gonna squeeze it out of her anyways.

_Wait. Another weird thing… When Zeus came he said "Andromeda Jackson". This is really totally weird but I have a wild guess at what is going on and why Andy is here. And the thing is… I'm usually always right._

**Percy's POV**

Okay. May I just point out that this is toootally weird. I mean just plain WEIRD!

First there's this girl Andy, Andromeda Jackson as Zeus called her.

I mean, Jackson? JACKSON? Jackson is MY family name and I don't even have a sister! I probably have a half-sister from another woman dad got all googly-eyed over but a sister from Poseidon AND my mom? Nah, doubt it.

_But, I'm also starting to doubt that doubt right about now._

My thoughts were cut off when my mom started to speak, "Now, now. Can we please all calm down and talk about this when everybody is seated? The kids look tired from all the fun they've had, right?" she directed the last question to us and everyone nodded.

She radiated calmness that was very infecting making everyone around her calm down too.

Then, Aphrodite started speaking in a not-so-subtle way making everyone hear her, "Now I know why you fell in love with her, Poseidon. She's absolutely amazing for a mortal. This being a complement, of course."

Mom laughed a little shaking her head at the comment. Dad smiled a little, looking at her direction. As I was observing all of these, I was pondering the fantasy of bringing them back together. But of course, I knew better. Mom was getting married and that was probably why she was so calm about the topic.

Anyways, we were all already sitting down, mom sitting together with me at my table, Andy standing by the gods and goddesses sitting at the head table while they looked at all of us. Mostly only at their own children.

This was a really rare sight. All of the major gods and goddesses with all of their children.

Right then Dionysus started to talk, "Zeus, what is the matter?" Zeus glared at him. "I mean, not that you all are not welcome here but, why the need for all of you to be here?"

"What is the matter with that, Dionysus? We just wanted to see the children. And also take care of a certain upstart demi-god's behavior." Zeus replied.

_Upstart demi-god? Isn't that what they called me? What'd I do this time? Or is he referring to a different person?_

"Upstart demi-god? Who? Is it you again Johnson?" Dionysus glared in my direction.

At this I looked totally confused but managed to correct him, "Its Jackson, Mr. D."

"Bah! The fact is you got into trouble again, boy!"

Hermes who was keeping shut all along then spoke with an amused look on his face.

"Oh, no no no. It's not Percy, Dionysus. But rather another Jackson."

"Oh? Oh… OH! The OTHER JACKSON?" Mr. D questioned. At this point of time, I was really confused that I finally couldn't stand not knowing what they were all talking about and stood up then I started to question them about what was happening.

I know, talking to the gods and goddesses this way is a dangerous move. Blame my ADHD and Seaweed Brain-iness(?)... if that was a word.

"Other Jackson? What do you all mean? Can you just stop talking to yourselves and start explaining? Because clearly I'm not the only confused one here." I said looking at the gods and the other campers.

"Ah… I see what you all mean about all of Poseidon's children being upstart now." Athena mused.

Hearing all these I saw Andy roll her eyes from the corner of mine.

"Kid, stop being such a brat, whining about something not given to you." She, Andy, addressed me. Then, turned to the gods. "And you guys, can you just stop teasing them? Seriously, have you really already lived through eons? Because, y'all look like toddlers right about now."

They all glared at her, she shrugged as if she was glared at by the most powerful beings everyday. And I had a feeling she did.

"I'm afraid she is right. I know all of you are confused now. But we'll address that subject later. Right now, we need to assess a problem of me blasting that other Jackson to pieces… If you'd please explain the reason for your rule-breaking, Andromeda?" Zeus questioned.

She sighed. "Fine... I'm sorry, okay? I just…" She fidgeted around looking at the ground and sighed again, I saw that this made Poseidon's face soften. "I just needed the support, you know. And I haven't seen Sall-" Mom cleared her throat from beside me, Andy looked at her then quickly corrected herself. "I mean, mom in a long time and I figured the kid wanted to see her, too"

_Why is she calling my mom her mom? _My thoughts were cut off by Mr. D.

"Ah….. she is upstart indeed. Letting a mortal within camp borders" Mr. D commented, eyeing my mother.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a complement and not drown you right now if you only stop looking at my mom as if she was wearing only her bikinis."

When she said this dad turned to Dionysus to see that she was right. Poseidon then glared at him and did Andy a favor by drowning Dionysus with his, Mr. D's, head in a waterball, preventing him from breathing.

Seeing this, Athena started to talk.

"Poseidon, I suggest you take that off of him right now. He's already suffering enough with the 'limitations' Zeus put on him." Then, she turned to Andy. "And Andromeda, my dear, if you will please explain the other issue now to keep young Perseus' curiosity quenched."

"Yeah, sure." She turned to Chiron after. "Are you gonna start talking right now or do I have to do everything by myself?" She questioned him.

"Ah, yes, of course. I'll be helping whenever I am needed." Chiron replied. He addressed us next.

"Heroes, we have a new member in camp. I'll just let her introduce herself before we start explaining everything. Andy?"

"I'm Andy, er, Andromeda Jackson. I'm a daughter of fishman here-" The campers all laughed. Poseidon glared at her. She glanced at him and gulped then rephrased her last sentence. Afraid that she'll get a waterball on her head, too. "I mean, I am a daughter of Poseidon, God of the Seas."

"Wait. How can you be a Jackson and also a daughter of Poseidon? Doesn't that mean you're a sister of Percy's from the same mom?" A Hephaestus kid suddenly asked.

Silence ensued…..

"Well, if no one's gonna speak then I guess I have no choice." Andy said. Cleared her throat then spoke again. "Yes. The fact that you stated is true. I am the sister of Perseus Jackson. Twin sister, if you want to be specific."

More silence as we let everything sink in…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back... I'm not very confident of this chapter but since I feel guilty of not being able to update for so long... here it is.**

**Also to the ones who reviewed... I'm really grateful for all the advice and constructive criticisms.. :)**

**I'm sorry if some of them are OC... :'(**

**Ciao!**

**~Mhae**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was as much a genius as Rick is... but I'm not. *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Rest of the Story<strong>

**Andy's POV**

I cleared my throat getting my nerves ready for what I'm about to say. "Yes. The fact you stated is true. I am the sister of Perseus Jackson. Twin sister, if you want to be specific."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and inhaled deeply. I know Papa's eyes are on me and so is every other kid's in the camp. I opened my eyes and looked at Papa. He offered me a small smile and I nodded my head stiffly.

'_I really don't know why I'm so nervous. Probably because I'm scared to know what Percy's reaction will be. I mean, he hasn't seen me for what? 14 years? Yeah. He hasn't seen me since we were 2. But, truth be told I've been spying on him. Going to New York whenever I felt lonely.'_ I cut off my own thoughts to look at everybody's reaction.

Others looked as if they were fishes out of water, opening and closing their mouths. Others looked like they were just shocked by the Sky God, especially the girl I always saw with Percy her name was… Annie Bell? No. Annabeth, Percy himself, a satyr standing a little to the side, a punk-goth girl, and an emo kid sitting by the camp fire behind all the tables.

I exchanged looks with Sall- I mean mom. She smiled at me assuring which made my tensed shoulders relax a little.

Just then, someone started to talk. "Wait. What? I have a what?"

It was Percy. I sighed for the umpteenth time today then replied.

"You have a twin sister. And that would be me. And also I know it's weird because we totally don't look alike and that you don't know I existed until now but… yeah. It's the truth."

"A sister. A TWIN sister..." He looked as if he was already letting the information sink in. He looked at the gods and I did too. They looked as if they were watching Mr. Bean stumble around without a care while a war was going on around him. Then I felt his eyes turn to me. I looked back at him.

"But, why are you only telling me this now?"

"Well, long story really. Though I doubt you'll understand everything so I'm just gonna get to the important part." I saw him pout a little at the comment.

"At the time you learned you were a demigod Poseidon came to me and said it was time to let myself be known. But, I said I didn't want to. I explained that, without meaning to, I overheard him and the other Olympians talking about the Great Prophecy that was to take place when a child of the Big Three turned sixteen." I paused and took a short but much needed breath.

I looked at all of the people around me looking attentive and getting into the story as if it were a thriller book that was getting into its climax. Just then, I suddenly grinned much to their confusion.

"And the rest I'll tell later. I'm starving!"

"Aw, come on! You've got to be kidding me!" A Hermes kid complained and a few more followed after but I ignored them as I walked to the table for Poseidon's kids.

I smiled at mom and Percy. Percy kept his eyes on me while I ordered what I wanted.

I patted his shoulder and told him to finish eating first. He didn't do so until he made me promise in the name of our father, Poseidon, and the River Styx that I'll continue the explanation later.

I looked at Papa and he had an amused twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. I smirked at him too then started to eat.

'Gods, I didn't even realize I was already this hungry because of the nervousness.' At this thought I chuckled at myself and Percy looked at me as if I was a rare item displayed in a human museum.

I looked back at him sending a look that said '_What-do-you-want?'_ and he shook his head to say nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all finished eating and the gods were about to leave saying that they have no business here anymore. They were warning me to make sure I tell the rest of the story to explain, to which I nodded.

Papa decided to stay though. Something about wanting to look over the progress the camp has had from the last time he was here.

'_Though I swear he just wanted to stay around mom a bit more though. He kept his eyes on her the whole night!'_ I sighed at this thought wondering if he still has feelings for mom. But, I'm not sure if this is only because the family's all together in one place for the first time since he sent me to Calypso. Or because he just wanted a break from his dysfunctional family's riot.

My thoughts about mom and Papa were cut off when everybody was now seated around the camp fire with Chiron, mom and Papa looking over us.

Just then a girl wearing a brown dress with fiery eyes spoke to me, "Why don't you continue from where you left off, dear?"

That was when I realized who it was. I went near her and kneeled in front of her. "Good evening to you, Lady Hestia." After she accepted the greeting with a hand on my shoulder I complied with her earlier request.

"Ah… now, the story. Where was I again?"

"The part where you eavesdropped on the gods talking about The Prophecy." Emo kid from awhile ago replied.

"Thank you, dear cousin." He looked shocked then relaxed a bit when he realized why I called him that way.

"Sure. You're welcome… I guess." I smiled to him at that. _'Cute.'_

"Anyways, the eavesdropping part, as Nico here says" Again, he looked shocked as to why I would know his name but I only smirked at him. "I realized that Kronos thought Percy was the one in the prophecy and if I was to come here and introduce myself that would only make him able to use me as a pawn, too."

"And if that were to happen it would be very dangerous. See, I, unlike Percy or any of you guys, already knew who and what I was when I was much, much younger. I was already training to use the full potential of being Poseidon's child. By the time I was 10 I could kill a hydra with both hands tied to my back." At this they all looked at me in either awe or envy. I chuckled at their reactions and the faces they made.

"So, thinking of the safety of every person involved I held off meeting my family again. That's why I only showed myself now." I smiled at them, which turned to a laugh when someone exclaimed, "So that was it? And you had to make us wait until the sing-along when not much was left to it…"

My laugh then faded to a chuckle. "Well, to stop all your whining, why don't we just start the sing-along? Which song first?"

They decided on a song and started the sing-along. I watched as the fire rose and changed colors as the singing got louder.

Then, I felt someone sit beside me. I glanced it him and saw that it was Percy. He was also staring at the fire. I looked back at it and whispered, "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah." I then smiled and looked at him fully to which he looked at me too with a questioning gaze.

"Can you show me around the camp?" My smile turned to a full out grin.

He sighed, "With you looking like that, how can I say no?"

I squealed and pulled him up to start the tour around camp. He chuckled at this and let me pull him to wherever I wanted to start the tour.

**Percy's POV**

Andy asked if I could tour her around camp. She squealed then pulled me up and I chuckled at her behavior. Though, we just formally met today as siblings, it felt as if we were together all along. I know there is some catching up to do but, that's what were about to do.

Before we can start the tour though she exclaimed that she forgot something and left me for a while. When she came back she was dragging mom and Dad with her. I looked at her surprised that Poseidon would actually let her do that.

"What?" She questioned me. I didn't respond instead I looked at our Dad and gave him a questioning look.

He sighed, massaged his temple then explained, "Get used to it, son. She has always been like that. As I said, very upstart… much more than you, actually." He added the last part as an after thought.

"Oh. Okay then… Shall we start the Percy Jackson tour?" I looked at Andy offering my arm.

"We shall." She smiled at me and turned to our parents. "You'll come with us… whether you like it or not." She commanded then turned to me again.

We started walking but, I raised a brow and asked, "Are you usually like this to everyone? Like, even elderly?"

"Nah. _Really_ elderly people are exempted from my… 'wrath' as Papa here calls it." She said, emphasizing the word 'really' to get her point across. But I thought of a _really_ clever reply.

"But…" I paused a little for effect, looked at Poseidon and resumed talking. "Dad is really, really, _really_ old." I pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was. Hasn't Dad lived through eons already?

I glanced at Andy and mom. Mom was giggling and Andy… well, she looked as if she was trying to process the joke, blinking her wide eyes and looking off into space. Then, that's when something dinged in her head and she started to laugh.

My thoughts were cut off when I felt a painful flick on my forehead. It was Poseidon and he looked semi-amused, semi-pissed off.

Dad was about to jokingly scold me when Andy started to speak after catching her breath from laughing so hard.

"Teasing an immortal for being able to live through eons… really, now I have a different impression of, and I quote Uncle Zeus, 'Living for Eternity'." She continued.

Then I realized something. For a moment we actually looked like a real family, a normal family. And I loved the feeling of being like this for the first time in my life. And these all happened because of my twin sister, Andy.

I grinned at this realization and spoke up, "Alright, enough with your laughing. We still haven't started the tour." Andy nodded took not just my arm this time but also Dad's, mom took my right and I showed them around the camp.

**Annabeth's POV**

I overheard Andy asking Percy if he can take her around camp for a tour. I decided to follow them to see if I can help….

I heard a few snippets of their conversation. And then Percy let out a snarky remark about Poseidon's age and they started laughing. So did I.

'_What a Seaweed Brain.'_ I thought. Then, I smiled at the sight. They looked like a real family that I was a little envious. But knowing that they needed the family bonding time I left them to their business.

* * *

><p><strong>See what I mean when I say this chapter sucks...?<strong>

**It seems as it goes on it becomes a lot more boring, doesn't it? -_-"**

**Anyways, please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... sooo, I got some advice from someone... was it Jelly Bean Omelette & 30SecondsToMe(?). Yeah. Them. Thank you!**

**I thought about it and revised Andy's character a bit so she's not an 'Im-too-cool-so-shut-up-because-your-arguement-is-invalid' kind of character.**

**Also thanks to these others who reviewed:**

**Missin-in-action: Well, it's not that much doom and gloom. yet... kidding! But, I can't promise that there won't be some drama. Especially since another character is coming.**

**koko-87: Thank you. It's a great deal for me that you said that since I'm usually just the one reading... Not much of a writer really but this story just won't stop bugging me. :))**

**Jelly Bean Omelette: It's actually better for you to be... um, what you described yourself.. It makes me realize that I need to put a little bit more effort in making the story better. It's never easy to make characters, right? :)**

**ShadowPhase9: Yes, it's not that... original. But, I would have to finish this one, wouldn't I? The readers will probably say that they won't hold it against me but I'll hold it against me the most. Because I personally think that my opinion on what I do and what I think is more important. So I have to finish this. Thanks for the advice anyways.. I'll try to think of a more original story next time I write something. :)**

**Ciao!**

**~Mhae**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Comeback of The Lone Nymph<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of running water somewhere in the cabin. I groaned, sat up and tried to get the sleepiness out of my eyes. When I managed to do so I saw a figure sitting in front of the saltwater fountain wrapped in a towel printed with a brown teddy bear.

It was Andy… Andromeda Jackson if you'd prefer. She's my twin and I only found out about it yesterday so it was still a little weird to have another person in the cabin who's not Tyson.

"Hey." I called. She turned her head to me and I realized she was drinking coffee… In the hottest season called summer, by the way.

"Oh… You're awake. Morning!" She greeted then turned her attention back to the fountain.

"Yeah… Good morning." I said in a not so good way. Hey, I was still weirded out with the fact she's drinking coffee in summer, so can you blame me?

I was frowning to the fountain when I realized something… For the second time after only ten minutes of being awake.

"It's fixed." No reply. "The fountain, I mean."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I asked some Hephaestus kid fix it for me."

A Hephaestus kid? That's impossible. Unless you're really close to them they would never let you close to them.

"How?" I questioned. I moved next to her to see her expression.

I saw her smirk. "You need to realize that being Poseidon's kid doesn't only mean being all powerful with just control of any form of water and the honor and tragedy of being a child of The Big Three."

I must have looked confused when she turned to look at me because she continued to talk, but not before sighing.

"Good looks are also part of the package of being a child of any god, you know."

Oh… What about Ares' kids then? They don't seem that… attractive to me.

"Oh. Really?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, Perseus?"

"Um. Only if needed. I'm not really fussy with how I look."

"Hm. I see. Maybe that's why… Anyways, if you weren't so dorky you'd be popular at school for your looks you know."

"Really?"

"Are you saying Papa is ugly?" Thundering.

"No. I didn't even say anythi-" … "Idiot. It's because you look so much like Papa. So, if you say you're ugly then you're saying Papa is ugly."

"Oh." She sighed again.

"Anyways, why are you sitting in front of the fountain?"

"Got an IM."

"Alright, then." … "Ah! About awhile ago you said that maybe me not fussing over how I look is why…"

"So?" She asked.

"So, why what?" She kept quiet for a few seconds probably thinking how I would react if she answered my question.

"I think you already know the answer."

"What?" I asked again, totally confused.

"You'll see." She smirked mysteriously. I hate it when everyone does that. Not giving me a straight answer always. "Let's go eat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Andy's POV**

I was walking with Percy to our first activity for the day when Annabeth came up to us.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi." I greeted as Percy kissed her on her cheek.

"So, what is it?"

"Huh? What is what?" She questioned me.

"You wanted to tell us something right?"

Percy looked at me then back to Annebeth. "What's the matter, Annabeth?"

"Oh! Right. Chiron wanted to call all the Head Councilors of each cabin over for a meeting. Also, you might be needed too Andy, so you should come."

"Is that so? Let's go then, Andy." Percy said.

"Alright."

"We're here." Annabeth announced when we entered the Big House.

"Good. Let's start." Connor Stoll said obviously wanting to leave already.

"Yes. We shall." Chiron agreed. Then he turned to Percy and me.

"First, we shall address the matter of who will be Cabin Three's Head Councilor since Andy is here."

I blink at him. "Huh? Why?"

"Well, there is the matter of you being older than Percy."

"So?" I asked confused. "He's been here longer."

"It's surprising that you wouldn't want to be the one leading." Dionysus said.

"So?" I asked again.

He sighed. "Nevermind."

"Anyways should we have vote?" Chiron looked at us.

"That's unnecessary. Let Percy stay as the Head Councilor of our cabin." I protested.

"But, Andy…" Percy started though he never got to finish the sentence when I glared at him hard.

"Look, I don't even know how things work around here. And you pointing out that I'm older and should therefore be the Councilor makes me feel too burdened. The sea never likes to be held back by such unimportant things." I pointed out.

"What about me? I'm also a child of the sea, you know."

I snorted at that. "You've got Papa's big ego and pride. So, obviously you'd want such authority, right?"

He went for glaring at me, instead of answering. I gave back the same hard stare.

I felt everyone tense. I can't blame them if a fight broke out between the two children of Poseidon it wouldn't do any good.

Chiron cleared his throat which made me turn to him.

"There's something else you want to discuss right?" I questioned. "Get on with it."

"Ah… Yes. But, let's first conclude this subject shall we?"

"Percy still gets to be Cabin Three's Head Councilor. Done."

He sighed again. "Alright then."

"I have another problem to address." He started. "We'll be having a guest over. I'm thinking of letting her live in one of the cabins. I've already gotten the permission of all the gods and goddesses. Major and minor."

"Is the guest a 'he' or a 'she'" Travis Stoll asked.

"She." I said.

They all turned to me including Dionysus.

"What?" I looked at them innocently.

"It seems you already know what is heading your way." Mr. D pointed out.

"Hn. I… have _clue_ of what but, I don't exactly 'know'."

"I see."

"Well, if she's a… she. Then, it's fine by me and my brother." Connor said grinning mischievously.

Chiron turned to him. "Absolutely not."

"What? Why not?" Travis complained.

"Because, Travis, we do not trust you and your brother with any 'she' that is new around camp." Annabeth pointed out.

"Hm…" Connor thought about Annabeth's reasoning for a few seconds. "I guess you have a point."

Annabeth looked smug folding her arms across her chest. "Of course."

"Anyways, the subject of where she'll be staying… Exactly which cabin will it be?" Clarisse La Rue, a child of Ares, asked.

"Ah… We'll have a vote after I introduce her." Chiron answered.

My eyes widened. "What? You're introducing her now? Like, NOW now?"

"Why, yes, of course."

I stared at him shocked. Thoughts began to run a thousand miles per hour in my head. Like, what would Percy's reaction be? What would Annabeth's reaction to Percy's reaction be? Wait. Now that's just confusing…. What'd I say again?

I shook my head as Chiron started to speak again.

"Now, you might know who she is from…. stories." He said. "Why don't you show yourself to them now," He paused hesitatingly. Then he said in a not so endearing tone "dear."

And there she was. The titaness who took care of me for 14 years. The one who took care of Percy for 2 months when he was unconscious after he caused quite an explosion. The one who I just know will bring trouble to everybody's life.

The rest looked confused as to who she is since it was the first time in thousands of years that she actually got out of her lone island. But, I could tell they were also mesmerized with her obvious beauty.

"Andromeda, dear, I see that you are finally introduced to your brother." She addressed me.

"Calypso." That was all I said to her. I was never really talkative around her.

She only smiled at me. Then, she turned her eyes on Percy, to which Annabeth and I sent her a glare.

She obviously didn't get the message since she walked closer to my twin and caressed his cheek.

"My hero." She said. "It has been long and lonely without you. Have you been thinking of me?"

That was when Annabeth blew. She got her dagger out and threw it dangerously close to Connor's ear. It hit the dart that was hanging on the wall behind him on the bull's eye.

We all turned to her.

Now, you don't want to get a child of Athena mad. Especially not THIS one. I swear on my trusted bow Erised, when they start talking dangerously calm you'd go back running to mommy.

And that was what I wanted to do when she did just as I said.

"Can we just finish this up?" When Annabeth said this she was bowing her head so we couldn't see her eyes.

"Please." She literally growled out. And that was when she put her chin up a fraction higher than how she usually puts it and we saw her eyes. Instead of their usual calm stormy-gray color, they were flickering….?

No. Not flickering. Swirling. They were swirling with a dark stormy gray color and an absolute blackness even blacker than the midnight. I was amazed for a second before remembering that this child of Wisdom is about ready to start World War III.

I sighed. "Well, since she asked nicely…" I smiled at each of them, even Mr. D.

"Why don't we sum up today's meeting, eh? Chiron?"

He looked at me, eyes unfocused for a millisecond but he gathered his wits and started to say that the voting will be done later in the pavilion along with the other campers rather than doing it now.

See what I mean when I say that she's totally gonna cause trouble? No, it was just as simple as trouble... she's causing havoc in this once peaceful camp. Oh, I seriously have to go and IM Papa and his brother tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand that's it. :)<strong>

**So? What do you think? Calypso's is here again... and it seems she's there to stay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Gods. I finally found it. Do you know how long it took me to find this chappie. And yes I did lose it. Somewhere. In my computer. I think my mom accidentally deleted it. And stupid me never bothered to check the recycle bin. xD**

**Oh. And I forgot my password too. Soooo, yeah. Also I got lazy with all the school work. And…. Ok. I'll stop with the excuses. =))**

**Here's the 5th chapter to 'Daughter of the Seas'.**

**Ciao~**

**Mhae. **

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Dreams don't come true that often. All of these characters and the PJO/HoO series belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter Five: Unpleasant Aftertaste**

**Andy's POV**

After the meeting we were dismissed and I'd like to tell you that everything went back to normal but I wouldn't like lying to you and myself.

We—me, Percy, Annabeth, Calypso, and surprisingly Nico too—went to the sword arena to have a few rounds of sparring. Though, I don't think that it was a good idea to let the renowned 'Wise Girl' near any thing that had a sharp edge.

But of course who can tell that to her when she glared at everything she set her eyes on.

"So, who's going against me first?" She questioned. She looked at Calypso pointedly.

"I do not handle such things." The girl under Annabeth's scrutiny said.

They continued to size each other up until Percy cleared his throat.

"Um… Ow!" he exclaimed when my elbow met his side.

I looked at him as if to ask: _'Are you begging to be killed?'_

"So, I'll go first. Is that okay?" I asked the furious blond in front of me.

"Yeah." I stepped up. "Where is your weapon?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's around here somewhere." I smiled at her trying to lighten the tense air around us. Apparently, I wasn't trying hard enough.

She raised a brow at me skeptically. Hesitated for a few seconds and then raised her sword.

For a few moments we stared at each other. Then she lunged.

I sidestepped. Then, for the short moment that we passed each other I caressed her hair the way Percy does when they cuddle on the couch in Cabin Three.

She was out of her concentration for five seconds, her back to me. Just standing there.

I smirked. _Four._

I swiped at the air above my head. _Three._

My bow appeared in my hand. _Two._

It turned into a double-edged sword with a leather hilt and a blue gem on the pommel. _One._

Annabeth gasped and turned just as my internal timer hit zero.

When she fully faced me I pointed the sword's end to her throat. We stared each other down for a few seconds before she started to frown at me.

I grinned. "Cheater." she said.

My grin turned to a laugh at the comment. "Am not." I answered. "I just know how to take advantage of certain… things."

I creased my brows for a moment then grinned at her again to cover the slip.

"Yeah. I can see that, cheater."

"Whatever. So-"

"Whoa." Nico cut me off. His face filled with awe. "How did you do that? Annabeth is almost never distracted even if it's just practice."

I turned to him. "Key word: _almost._"

Annabeth's glare was directed at me this time.

"So, what's the secret?" Percy asked. He looked to eager to know the 'secret' even though it was his girlfriend we're talking about.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I think you already know. It was actually you who taught me."

I smiled at his confused expression. _My little brother is too cute!_

"You'll figure it out. Besides, why would do you need to know?"

He looked from his glaring girlfriend to the titaness sitting on the stands.

"Ah. Yes. That is quite a tight knot there." I chuckled at his face pleading me to tell him the 'secret'.

I was about to say something else when the conch sounded announcing that dinner is starting.

"It's time." I frowned. We all turned to Calypso wondering what she meant about it being 'the time'.

"Ah…!" I exclaimed. "You mean it's time to make the decision of where to put you, right?"

She nodded.

This made Annabeth's mood a little sulkier than it already was, if that was actually possible. Looking at her now it made me think twice if she really was Athena daughter and not Hades'. But, of course I knew better since her dad was a mortal.

"Well then, why don't we get this over with and go to dinner now?"

"Yeah. We should." Nico agreed looking from Annabeth to Percy then Calypso. He repeated the process one more time before starting to walk towards the pavilion, obviously not wanting to be in the middle of this… what ever this is.

I sighed. _Is having a love life that complicated?_ I wondered to myself.

I followed Nico's lead and soon the others did too.

**Calypso's POV (A/N: OMG. I never thought I would do this but I had to give you a piece of her mind some of the time..)**

When we arrived to the pavilion the other campers were already filing in by cabin.

I sigh then catch a glance at Percy. I knew I must be disrupting his relationship with this Annabeth girl the first time I settled my eyes on him in the council's meeting.

Alas, I just cannot help myself. Perseus, with his dark mop of windswept hair and sea green eyes and kind heart—who would not like him? That is plain idiocy, I say.

I see Annabeth whisper something into Andromeda's ear from my peripheral vision. The latter then turned to address me.

"Um, Calypso, Annabe-" She paused to glare at the blond girl at her side. "I mean, a little _owl_ told me that you should stand by the head table first to wait for the decision."

Annabeth returned the glare with a bit more intensity at the 'owl' comment. Andromeda stuck her tongue out as a comeback.

I chuckled at her actions. "Alright then. Please give the 'owl' my thanks for the…. guidance."

I headed for the table where Dionysus and Chiron were already settled in, while they—Percy and the others—went to their respective tables.

Chiron stomped his hooves and everyone turned in his direction and quieted down. The centaur glanced at me and rest of the camp did too, only realizing now that there was another new member in the camp.

Chiron cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Heroes, Mr. D has an announcement to make."

"Oh, do I have to do it?" The centaur raised an eyebrow at this question. "Oh, all right."

The wine god turned to the campers looking at him curiously.

"Well, we have another newbie here. I think you already know her. This is Calypso. Now, she has been stuck in her island for thousands of years so I expect you brats to welcome her yada, yada… Oh! And we will have a vote as to where she will be staying."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Chiron can take over from here." He continued.

"Yes. Well, as our camp director has said we will have a vote."

"Why can't she just stay in the Big House? Besides, she isn't a child of the gods." It was a girl from Aphrodite's cabin. The one who attended the council this morning.

"Er, well, it was what The Fates decreed, though I do not understand the reason myself."

"The Fates?" Another camper said. A cold breeze passed through the open air pavilion and everyone shuddered.

**Annabeth's POV**

Well, isn't it pleasant? _Not. _The Fates decreeing that the titaness should stay in one of the cabins? Anything those hags do is not pleasant.

What were they thinking? I thought it was only Aphrodite who meddled in everyone's love lives? Well, apparently they are bored and want to mess everything up when it was starting to feel perfect.

'_Just run me over with a truck then, why don't you?' _Directing these thoughts to the three hags themselves.

I felt like crying. But, of course I didn't do that. I masked my disappointment with the look of plain hatred.

"Well, with that aside, why don't we start the voting?" Chiron spoke again, breaking the silence. "But, please do know that the Hermes cabin is not permitted to vote."

"Aww… Why?" The Stolls grumbled.

"Because, I don't trust your cabin with women such as Calypso."

"Point taken." Chris Rodriguez said smirking at his twin half-brothers.

The rest of their cabin sighed.

And the voting started. '_Nothing else could go wrong right?' _I jinxed it.

**Andy's POV**

"WHAT?" I smirked at the indignant protest of Cabin Six's Senior Councilor. "This… This is… This is an outrage! How—What?—ARGH!"

When she finished she turned to glare at me for the umpteenth time today. The reason you ask? I was laughing. Hysterically. Loud.

I was clutching my stomach while the others looked at me like I was from another planet. I waved them off, "No-… p-please don't….. mind me. Ahahahaha!"

Apparently, it didn't work because they just started to laugh along with me. Now, I'm sure you were wondering what the cause of all this was. Well it was like this:

_Chiron has started the voting and made paper appear in front of every camper. I looked at mine blankly while the others buzzed about wanting the beautiful titaness in their cabin. Well, it was mostly the guys of each cabin._

_But I was sure as hell Percy didn't want her in our cabin. The look of horror in his face appeared when Connor Stoll exclaimed—rather loudly—that he was sure Percy wanted Calypso in Cabin Three._

_Hearing this Annabeth glared at her boyfriend daring him to do so. It would have been hilarious if not for the fact that I didn't want the woman within the same room as me too._

_I sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." I muttered to myself as I wrote: 'Six.'_

_And 'Six' it was. It was decided that Calypso was staying in the Wisdom Goddess' cabin._

I really don't know what came over me to write that. I wiped away the tears that appeared in my eyes caused by my laughing fit.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth, but really, I just think that it really funny how meant to be all this is."

"How do you think this is… destined to happen? Huh? Tell me that right now." She looked at me as if challenging me to change her mind about how to think of the situation.

Percy looked at me worriedly. I shrugged both him and his girlfriend's challenge off.

"I dunno. It's just my intuition." I said. Because honestly, it was.

I think this what The Fates were planning. To get them, Annabeth and Calypso, to get along well. I shook my head. I really don't know where all this is coming from. But I think the friendship of those two will be needed if not….. Then something that nobody will like is bound to happen.

"Don't you dare shrug me off like that, Andromeda." She screamed into my ear pushing me out of my reverie. I jumped two feet in the air at the sudden assault.

"Er, Annabeth… Really, it's not that bad to have her in your cabin is it? At least she's not in mine." I reasoned. Knowing perfectly well that she knew that by 'my cabin' I also meant 'Percy's cabin'.

She glared at me some more. Then dropped her arms, which were previously folded tightly around her chest. I slumped my shoulders in relief as she stomped back to her table.

"Well, now that that is over… Calypso, why don't you take a sit over at Athena's table? Now, Annabeth I expect you to help her get used to camp and how it works. Tour her around. And behave." Chiron added the last part when the person in question started to complain.

Dinner started after that. Then, everybody went their separate ways to do last minute activities before curfew.

**Author's POV**

The clocks in each cabin struck 2:00 am. A cold breeze swept through the clearing where the cabins circled a crackling fire.

The breeze moved across the grass and moved to a solid black cabin as if it had a mind of its own. It managed to twist the knob quietly and the door opened to let the breeze in.

It closed in on the young man in the only bed of the cabin and the midnight black covers flew of him. Nico di Angelo shifted in bed. He tossed and turned putting his hands to his neck as if an invisible hand was choking him.

He kept it up for a few more moments then suddenly sat up right on his bed. "Father!" He said reaching out a hand to air.

**It's a cliffiiieeeee! Lol. I'm evil. :D**

**I hope that got you hanging. Because that is what I intend to do. Mwahahahaha!**

**Rogue Percy suddenly appears and knocks his sword hilt on the author's head.**

** : Don't mind her. She thinks she can defeat Phineas' evil laugh. Oh, and there's this memo she sent me… It said: 'You guys should REVIEW.' Whatever that means. This girl's a weirdo. *Drags unconscious author away***


End file.
